Freya Lockhart
= Freya Lockhart is an OC created by ruusarutobi of deviantart.com for the anime Fairy Tail. = Freya Lockhart (フレイヤ・ロックハート Fureiya Rokkuhāto), is a Coalesce Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. Appearance Freya has purple eyes. Dark violet wavy hair that reach her waist that is always kept loose and would seldom tie it in different hair styles, with two short strands that frame her face that is above her shoulder along with a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the porminent tuft in the middle near her eyes. However, in the year X791 she still would keep it loose but will tie it in a side french braid or two pigtails more often. She has large breasts and a curvaceous body like the others but is rather a petite young woman. Her violet Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her left shoulder. Additionally, Freya would sometimes wear different varieties of clothes but she always wears her choker with a violet gem pendant. She also wears black, high heeled boots or sandals. Around the time after the Grand Magic Games she chose a different set of clothes than what she normally wears and no longer wore her choker pendant. It was replaced with a icy blue heart-shaped pendant that was given to her by Gray. 'Outfits' ' ' 'Personality' When Freya was introduced she was rather quiet. She didn't speak too much and would rather observe than to talk, she was also shown to be emotionless and would go near gray more than the others. But as she slowly gets to know the other guild members she starts to open up and talk more to the other guild members, especially to her teammates. She also starts to show more emotions. Though taciturn by nature, Freya is actually kind, caring, respects her fellow guildmates and is devoted in protecting them and the guild. It was also shown that she is rather innocent when it's sexually related things and is unaware of how not helping Lucy when Natsu and the others "harassed" her is wrong. She actually loves it when others are happy, but quickly gets sad whenever she is alone or left alone by the others. Though she doesn't look like it, Freya is interested in learning how to cook and will ask Mirajane to teach her how. She is also into sewing though she is bad at it. Not much is known about her past but it was revealed that Freya is actually a cousin of Princess Hisui E. Fiore, through slight resemblance. And it was Hisui who revealed that Freya was a cheerful, sweet but a cry baby type of girl when she and her family still lived in the palace. She was surprised when she found out about Freya being independent. 'History' ... 'Magic and Abilities' Coalesce Magic Is a lost magic that allows the user to combine two or three different kinds of magic into one attack. Users of this magic greatly weakens after using it seven times, thus limiting the Mage to use varied attacks one after another, as stated in old records. But to Makarov's surprise Freya was able to surpass this limit as her stamina and magic increases. However she made it clear that users of Coalesce magic can't use Dragon/God slayer magic, Celestial magic and other lost magic to use or combine with other forms of magic. 'Equipment' 'Relationships' Maia Lockhart Gray Fullbuster Freya and Gray are teammates..... Lucy Heartfilia Wendy Marvel She deeply cares about Wendy and treats her like a little sister, always encouraging her and even spoiling her with stuffed toys and sweets. She'd love to always spend her time with Wendy. Natsu Dragneel Erza Scarlet Mirajane Strauss Juvia Lockser Laki Olietta Mystogan Lahar Hisui E. Fiore 'Trivia' * References *http://ruusarutobi.deviantart.com/ Category:Female